


we're not lovers (but more than friends)

by inkin_brushes



Series: Immortals (Vamp AU) [28]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:15:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6282457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkin_brushes/pseuds/inkin_brushes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hakyeon hosts a tea (and blood) party, while Sanghyuk has adventures in cursed objects (and continues on his quest to not punch Jaehwan in the face).</p>
            </blockquote>





	we're not lovers (but more than friends)

Hakyeon smiled up at Taekwoon as he handed Hakyeon a hot mug of tea. Hakyeon wrapped his hands around it, the warm ceramic feeling like bliss against his cold fingers. He settled back into the armchair more comfortably, and Taekwoon perched on the large armrest, which was probably as casual as he was going to get. Hakyeon blew on his tea, surveying their company through the swirls of steam. 

“You’re spoiling him too much,” Hongbin said to Taekwoon, with a smile that showed off his dimples. He was sitting on the couch beside Wonshik. With the four of them in the apartment, the space felt very full. “Next thing you know he’ll have you scrubbing floors.” 

Hakyeon sipped his tea, squinting dangerously in Hongbin’s direction. Wonshik was busily sipping on a blood bag, very obviously trying to hide a smile. Hakyeon switched his glare to him.

“He makes me vacuum once a week,” Taekwoon said solemnly, his voice feather light. 

“Hey,” Hakyeon squawked, glancing up at Taekwoon’s perfectly blank face. “Whose side are you on?”

Taekwoon blinked down at him, the picture of innocence. “I do not know what you mean.”

Hongbin laughed, and Hakyeon _harrumph_ ed. Wonshik watched the exchange, smiling a little oddly.

“What’s that face for?” Hakyeon asked, trying to move the subject away from the _teasing Hakyeon_ territory. 

“Ah,” Wonshik said, shaking his head. “Sometimes I am just—I don’t know. I get hit with how surreal things are.” He glanced at Hongbin, who had stopped laughing but was still smiling softly, and then to Hakyeon and Taekwoon. “Hongbin is— Hongbin again. I’m a vampire. You’re dating a vampire. And we’re all sitting around amiably, drinking tea and blood, like it’s perfectly normal. It’s just. Just—”

“Utterly unlike anything any of us would have ever imagined happening,” Hongbin finished easily. 

Hakyeon nodded. Sometimes he looked around himself and was struck by how odd it all was. Or rather, how normal all the oddity had become. He understood. And sometimes he felt it hard, especially moments like now, when he was sitting around surrounded by vampires, feeling his pulse thrum in his veins, the only human around. It wasn’t natural, a little niggling voice always said in the far back of his mind. That deep, instinctual part of him that told him he should be far away from these creatures. 

But that little voice would be gone soon, Hakyeon knew. After he turned, he’d be sitting here having blood, not tea, as he conversed. Which was surreal in its own right. He wondered how his friends would react, and in the thoughtful pause that followed, Hakyeon suddenly wanted to blurt it all out. But he still hadn’t told Taekwoon that he was turning. He wanted to, he did, but every time he tried, the words stuck in his throat. He didn’t know _how_ to say it. And he wanted to tell Taekwoon one on one, didn’t want to lump him in with the inevitable group announcement. So, he bit his bottom lip, swallowing the words down for now.

“I quite like the way things are right now,” Taekwoon offered tentatively into the silence. Hakyeon flicked a glance up at him, feeling a soft ache in his chest. Yes, Taekwoon would. Things weren’t perfect between them all, but for the first time in centuries, Taekwoon wasn’t alone. 

Wonshik blinked, and Taekwoon shifted, suddenly a little embarrassed. How a five hundred year old vampire could pull off _endearingly shy_ Hakyeon didn’t know, but Taekwoon managed it.

“Even if I do make you vacuum your dusty carpet?” Hakyeon asked, drawing the attention back to him and thus rescuing Taekwoon from Wonshik and Hongbin’s curious attention. 

Taekwoon nodded seriously. “And even though you leave me to flounder through cooking that odd cheese pasta.”

“You make him cook you mac and cheese?” Wonshik asked, voice laced with disbelief, which made Hongbin snort, pressing his lips together in an attempt not to laugh. 

Hakyeon blushed delicately, feeling the heat crawl up from his neck. “He wanted to learn how to feed me,” Hakyeon muttered, and Hongbin apparently thought that was quite amusing. Hakyeon knew he looked like the picture of disgruntlement, his cheeks growing redder. It was true though, Taekwoon had asked Hakyeon to teach him. 

Grumpily, Hakyeon wondered how, no matter how hard he tried, they always ended up coming full circle and teasing him again.

“Anyway,” Hakyeon said loudly over Hongbin’s giggles, “how have you guys been doing? We haven’t seen you in a while.”

Wonshik gave a one-shouldered shrug, smiling a little himself. “We’ve been alright. Out a lot, because, you know. Sanghyuk.”

Hakyeon frowned at that. Yes. He knew. He tried to forget, but he knew for a fact that Sanghyuk was over there right this minute. “Is Hongbin still taking pictures?” Hakyeon asked, to get away from that thought. 

“Some,” Hongbin said, grinning again. “But it’s not so pretty out now, all the spring flowers have wilted. So I’ve sort of slowed down.”

“I’ve heard it’s been getting very hot during the day,” Wonshik said, looking at Hakyeon. “Is that true?”

Hakyeon swallowed as Hongbin looked at him too. “Yeah,” Hakyeon said softly, “I mean, I don’t go up much, during the day, but it’s been pretty warm.” He shrugged, trying to be casual. “It’s summer, after all. June already. I sort of thought time would— I don’t know, slow some, once I quit working. But all that’s happened is the nights melt together and sort of become one long one, you know? Like, it feels like no time has passed at all.”

Hongbin and Wonshik nodded, but it was Hongbin who spoke. “Yeah, I get that. It feels sort of like the seasons are just slipping by as you watch. It’s odd. I thought it was a vampire thing, though.”

Hakyeon smiled weakly. “I think it may more be a— a living underground without calendars or watches, thing.”

“Mm. June,” Wonshik muttered to himself, then seemed to realize something. “Your birthday is at the end of June.” 

Hongbin looked at Wonshik then Hakyeon, a lightbulb seemingly turning on over his head. “It is,” he said brightly. “We should do something for it.”

Taekwoon perked up slightly, and Hakyeon groaned. “No, we should not,” Hakyeon said loudly, rolling his eyes up to the ceiling like it could commiserate with him. “I am closer to thirty than I am to twenty, I am too old for birthday things.” He looked back down, spearing Wonshik with a glare. “Your birthday was in February and we didn’t do anything for it.”

Wonshik waved that fact away. “It seems pointless to count my human birthday, when I am no longer aging,” he said. “Makes more sense to keep track of my turning date.”

Hakyeon hadn’t thought about it that way. “Still,” he said, “I don’t need a party.” 

“We could just have a little get together at our place,” Hongbin said, smiling. “This place isn’t really big enough, it barely fits us four, and we’d need to invite Sanghyuk.” 

Hakyeon couldn’t help himself, he smiled at the thought. It might be nice to spend his birthday with friends. And with them all there, he could make his announcement. He’d have to tell Taekwoon beforehand, obviously, but after that he’d want everyone else to know all at once—

Hakyeon groaned. “Jaehwan would be there.”

“Oh, yeah,” Wonshik said, making a face.

“I think he’ll be alright,” Hongbin said. Hakyeon wished he had that optimism, “Sanghyuk will keep Jaehwan in check, some.” Hongbin and Taekwoon looked at one another, some understanding passing between them.

Hakyeon looked at the two of them in turn. “What is that look for?” he asked suspiciously. Wonshik, too, looked at Hongbin and Taekwoon curiously. “What secret do you two know?” 

Hongbin shook his head, a slight smile on his face. “Jaehwan and Sanghyuk.”

“I don’t like it,” Hakyeon said, frowning.

“We know,” Wonshik said, rolling his eyes upwards like Hakyeon had done earlier. “We _all_ know.”

Hakyeon sniffed, pointedly ignoring that comment. “How are they doing? Like— how are they doing— together?”

“Weird,” Wonshik said. “They’re weird. It’s part of why we get out of the house so much.”

“How are they weird?” Hakyeon asked. He set his mug down on the table. His tea had grown cold anyway, and he wanted to give this his full attention.

Wonshik took a second to think it over. “They’re just really hot and cold,” he finally said. “They’re either shooting barbs at one another, half the time shouting, or—”

“Fucking,” Hongbin interjected cheerfully, seemingly doing it just to take amusement from Wonshik and Hakyeon’s reactions. 

“Gross,” Hakyeon grumbled.

“Yeah. I was actually going to say _teasing one another playfully_ ,” Wonshik muttered, mouth twisting. “Because they seem to— to— to do what Hongbin said regardless of what mood they’re in.” He was clearly disgruntled, a feeling Hakyeon could share.

Hongbin had a small, secret smile on his face, and Hakyeon could tell it wasn’t because he was laughing at them. “What is it?” Hakyeon asked. “You seem far too happy about this conversation.”

Hongbin glanced away for a moment, his smile lifting more at one corner of his mouth. “Jaehwan’s falling in love,” he said, very softly, and Wonshik looked at him askance.

Hakyeon twitched, a little, momentarily forgetting how to breathe. “ _What_?”

Hongbin shrugged, far too casual. “It’s true.”

“I dont know if I’d say he is falling in love,” Wonshik said in an undertone, words falling out quickly, “he’s just— just getting attached, I guess.”

Hakyeon gaped, and in the pause, Taekwoon spoke. “I suspected as much,” he admitted quietly, and Hakyeon turned to look at him so fast his neck cricked. 

“When were you going to tell me?” he asked, feeling slightly betrayed. He hated being out of the loop. Clearly, he’d been too preoccupied with his own musings of late.

“We’re telling you now,” Hongbin pointed out, and Hakyeon squinted at him. “I wasn’t sure we should say anything, because you do tend to meddle, and also because Jaehwan doesn’t even seem to realize what’s happening.”

“No, he wouldn’t,” Taekwoon murmured. “Jaehwan believes he is incapable of feeling love, that he is above such emotions.”

“Isn’t he?” Hakyeon asked, a little more nastily than he meant to. 

“No,” Taekwoon said, still in a soft murmur. He touched Hakyeon’s shoulder softly, and Hakyeon sighed, relenting. He placed his hand over Taekwoon’s, squeezing to say Taekwoon should continue. “Jaehwan is many things, but he is not unfeeling. He likes to pretend he is, and through the centuries has played the part so well I think he honestly believes it himself. But I know he is fond of me, despite our differences, and he is also fond of Wonshik and Hongbin. He will never admit to such, would deny it utterly and believe he speaks the truth. But the feelings are there. He is perfectly capable of love, no matter what he thinks.”

Hakyeon absorbed this information, even though it wasn’t something he necessarily wanted to hear. Jaehwan. In love. Oh god. “What about Sanghyuk?” he asked hoarsely. “Jaehwan will— will never leave him alone, if he falls in love. And Sanghyuk— he _can’t_ — not with Jaehwan—”

“Yes, I was concerned about this as well,” Taekwoon said, and turned his face towards Hongbin and Wonshik, the movement momentarily making Hakyeon’s wards jangle. It had been too graceful, too fluid. “Just because Jaehwan _can_ fall in love does not mean he should, nor does it mean he would be a good lover. The fallout could be very bad. How is Sanghyuk, currently?”

Wonshik and Hongbin flicked glances at one another. “He seems alright?” Wonshik offered.

“We don’t see behind the scenes, but— Sanghyuk seems like he got burned once, so to speak, and now is wary of the fire,” Hongbin said, expanding further. “He is amiable with Jaehwan but I do not sense that he is attached to Jaehwan the way Jaehwan is growing attached to him. In fact, with how Jaehwan flips hot and cold, I really doubt Sanghyuk has even realized what is happening. It’s easier for us to see, because we’re watching from the sidelines.”

Hakyeon let out a silent sigh of relief. Good, that was good. Sanghyuk not being invested was good, but— “We have to tell him.”

Wonshik groaned. “See?” he muttered, seemingly to no one but himself. “Always meddling.”

“It’s not our place, Hakyeon,” Hongbin said, all trace of humor gone from his face.

“If Jaehwan really is falling love with Sanghyuk, and Sanghyuk hasn’t realized it, he needs to be warned,” Hakyeon said stoutly. There was danger here, he could sense it. “He deserves to know.”

“Mm, he does deserve to know, but we should not tell him,” Taekwoon said gently, and Hakyeon glanced at him in betrayal. “If we tell Sanghyuk, he will most likely confront Jaehwan about it. And Jaehwan will simply deny it, and probably become very prickly besides. It will achieve nothing, in that way. And it could, actually, make Jaehwan act like even more of a heinous bastard, just to prove a point.”

Hakyeon opened his mouth to point out the obvious fact that they could simply _tell_ Sanghyuk not to say anything, but Wonshik beat him to this line of thinking.

“And even if Sanghyuk doesn’t confront Jaehwan,” he said, “I worry that telling him Jaehwan’s maybe falling in love would soften Sanghyuk towards him, you know?” Wonshik’s voice took on a musing quality. “You know how Sanghyuk is, Hakyeon. As it is right now he seems like he is keeping his distance emotionally, which he should be. But if he knows Jaehwan is growing attached, he might— might—”

“Feel obligated to reciprocate,” Hongbin finished softly.

Hakyeon pursed his lips. He knew they were right. Fucking hell. This was not good.

“Hakyeon,” Hongbin said, intent, leaning forward so he could rest his elbows on his knees. “I think we need to let this play out. Sanghyuk has been handling Jaehwan very well. He’s— he’s very smart.”

“But apparently oblivious to the elephant in the room,” Hakyeon said, exasperated. Oh, Sanghyuk. “But I suppose I would rather have Jaehwan be in love and— and Sanghyuk be oblivious, than have Sanghyuk possibly fall in love as well. Though what if Jaehwan confesses on his own?”

“I do not think he will,” said Taekwoon. “I do not think he will even realize he has anything to confess. He will simply keep going on as he has been, as will Sanghyuk, and nothing will ever actually happen.” He shook his head slightly, a very small smile playing about his lips. “He is a fool.”

“Nothing will happen except Jaehwan will continue to— to grow attached, and then we’ll have to deal with him being in love. In love with Sanghyuk.” Hakyeon sighed, rubbing his hands over his face. But they were right. They couldn’t get involved. It was better this way. 

“Who knows,” Wonshik said, smiling weakly, “maybe once he’s in love he’ll be a little nicer to Sanghyuk. Maybe he’ll change for the better.”

Hakyeon looked back up at the ceiling, sighing again.

——

Sanghyuk held the large jar in his hands up to eye level, turning it slowly and examining the contents. It was full of a thick yellowish liquid, in which a plethora of eyeballs were floating. “Please tell me these are not human eyeballs,” Sanghyuk muttered, halfway to himself, but Jaehwan answered him.

“I could tell you that, but I do not want to lie to you, love,” he said simply, and Sanghyuk made a face, placing the jar back on the shelf he found it on. Jaehwan snickered, and Sanghyuk turned away from him, looking for other treasures.

They were in one of several _collection rooms_ in Jaehwan’s house. As large as the bedrooms but lacking furniture, the stone floors left bereft of carpets, these rooms were stuffed to the brim with a multitude of, well, junk. Expensive junk. High shelves lined the walls, a wide array of objects filling them, and other, larger artifacts were left on the floor, crowding out most of the walking space. There were large and small chests, statues, covered paintings, rolled up overlarge rugs, intricately designed boxes, and in the corner was a full suit of armor. 

Sanghyuk was in heaven. He’d been wanting to look around these rooms for ages, and had finally wheedled Jaehwan into it.

“Why did someone collect human eyeballs?” Sanghyuk asked as he waded through the objects on the floor, stepping over a large, polished wooden chest to reach a different shelf. “Why did you _keep_ a jar of human eyeballs?”

“Such things are useful in some types of spellwork,” Jaehwan said, watching with arrested attention as Sanghyuk plucked a small box from a high shelf. It was wood, delicately inlaid with what looked to be gold and ivory. It felt— odd, in Sanghyuk’s hands. There was almost a soft voice coming from it, like it was singing, but he felt it, rather than heard it. His oak tree tattoo was crackling at him. “Centuries ago, it was quite well accepted for sorcerers to use such items, but as time went on the use of human body parts in spellwork became taboo— and give that to me, love.” 

Sanghyuk didn’t move to obey, found himself slightly mesmerized by the hint of song coming from the box, so Jaehwan simply snatched the box out of his hand. Sanghyuk blinked slowly, coming back to himself. “What’s in there? It’s— cursed?” 

“Quite,” Jaehwan said grimly. He put the box on the shelf again. “It is a lovely necklace, made for the neck of an equally lovely lady. It killed her rather horribly.”

Sanghyuk gulped, shaking his head to dispel the last of the song from his mind. “I’ve never seen a cursed object in person before.”

“You may have, but that one is particularly potent. It’s meant to draw humans in,” Jaehwan said simply. “I would show you the necklace itself, but the box is charmed to keep the power of the necklace in, and I do not think you would be better off being exposed to the curse unfiltered.”

“Yeah, I— yeah,” Sanghyuk said lamely, stepping away a little. Curiosity made him ask, “What would happen if I did see it?”

“You would be overcome with the desire to touch it, to wear it, and then if you did it would kill you,” Jaehwan deadpanned, and Sanghyuk shuffled away a little further. Jaehwan nodded to a lower shelf. “But that is harmless and intriguing, if you’d like to take a peek.”

Sanghyuk looked to where Jaehwan had indicated, seeing a wooden box of a larger size, quite long lengthwise, as if it held a sword. He knelt to examine it, finding the wood of this box was a bit coarser, the only accents on it being the metal hinges and latch. It did not sing at him.

He glanced at Jaehwan before he opened it, making sure it was alright, and Jaehwan nodded at him, so he unlatched the lid and lifted it. The inside of the box was lined with what looked to be red satin, the bottom stuffed to give the object inside a soft bed to rest on. It was a very thick braid of pale hair, to Sanghyuk’s eyes, tied at each end with a thin leather cord. Sanghyuk paused a moment before he touched it, but Jaehwan made no move to stop him. The hair was coarse under Sanghyuk’s fingertips, but not brittle, like it would break apart. “Do I want to know who this belonged to?” Sanghyuk asked tiredly. 

“That,” Jaehwan said, grinning, “is a centaur tail.” 

Sanghyuk blinked down at the braid, then up at Jaehwan. “Centaurs aren’t real.” 

“They were!” Jaehwan insisted. “They’ve been extinct for a long time, died out centuries before my human birth.”

Sanghyuk squinted at him, wondering if Jaehwan was having a go at him. “I don’t believe you,” he said simply, closing the lid of the box and rising back to his feet. “I think you’re teasing me.” 

Jaehwan gasped, mock offended. “I would never lie about such things,” he said, and Sanghyuk gave him an unimpressed look that caused him to break out into giggles. “But truly, love, that’s what it is. In fact— I think I have some powdered unicorn horn somewhere in one of these chests—”

“Oh my god, you are so full of shit,” Sanghyuk said laughingly as Jaehwan flit to another part of the room, rummaging through a pile of rolled up carpets to get at the boxes and chests beneath them. 

“No, really,” Jaehwan said, laughing as well. Sanghyuk made his way over to where he was tossing rugs about. “I’m pretty sure—” Jaehwan bent, shoving a large box aside, grasping at a small chest that seemed to be stuck. He heaved at it, hard, not paying attention to where he was, and when it came loose he snagged his arm on the jagged metal corner of the large box. “Shit,” Jaehwan yelped, releasing his hold on the little chest as blood splattered in thick droplets onto the dusty stone floor. 

Sanghyuk strode forward quickly, grasping Jaehwan’s wrist and tugging before he could stop and think about it. The wound was on the inside of Jaehwan’s forearm, an ugly deep gash, and Sanghyuk used his free hand to put pressure on it, bleeding heavily as it was. 

Jaehwan had frozen and was staring at Sanghyuk, at his frown and concentrated expression. “Sanghyuk,” Jaehwan mumbled, “Sanghyuk, I heal, I’m a vampire.”

Sanghyuk’s brain caught up with his instincts then, and he remembered that yes, yes Jaehwan was— yes. All of a sudden he felt his cheeks heating up. “Right, I— sorry,” Sanghyuk whispered, feeling embarrassed by his momentary lapse in memory. He lifted his hand from the wound, noting that the bleeding was already slowing significantly, but he did not release Jaehwan’s wrist.

Jaehwan dabbed at the wound with his opposite sleeve, since his pretty lavender shirt was ruined anyway. With some of the excess blood cleared away, Sanghyuk was able to watch as the blood slowed further and then stopped fully, and the skin knitted itself back together, until no trace was left. Sanghyuk reached out to touch the area again and faltered, for a beat, before swiping his fingers through the blood shining wetly on Jaehwan's skin, rubbing gently at where the wound was seconds before, and now was only smooth skin.

Sanghyuk swallowed thickly. “That’s a pretty neat trick,” he muttered. 

There was a pause, as Jaehwan studied him. “You forgot, for a moment, that I was a vampire?” 

Sanghyuk shook his head. “Not exactly. I’m— I never forget that, it was just that I saw blood, saw a wound, and my hunter instincts took over.” He smiled weakly to hide his embarrassment. “Humans are more fragile, you know. Our wounds heal but— not that fast. It was pretty amazing to watch the sped up version.” He shook his head again, releasing his hold on Jaehwan’s wrist and letting his hands drop to his sides. “Sorry.”

Jaehwan jerked his head in a little shake, still watching Sanghyuk intently. “Would you like to see it again?” 

“What?” Sanghyuk asked, preoccupied with the feeling of blood on his palm, between his fingers. Jaehwan’s blood.

“Would you like to watch me heal again?” Jaehwan asked, and Sanghyuk froze. “I don’t mind, if you found it fascinating. Though I would prefer to find a blade—”

“No,” Sanghyuk said, maybe a little too shortly but _fuck_. “No, I don’t— no.”

Jaehwan smiled a little at his reaction. “A small cut is nothing, love. I heal. Quite fast, as you just saw.”

“I don’t want— I don’t like you being in pain,” Sanghyuk said, harsher than he intended. 

“Oh, love,” Jaehwan murmured, “I’ve felt so much worse. You’ve seen Taekwoon—”

“I hate it,” Sanghyuk blurted, honesty raw in his voice. “I don’t like— people or vamps causing deliberate suffering. I really hate it.” To Sanghyuk’s horror, he felt the backs of his eyes prickling. But it was true, and it was part of why he was a hunter. He couldn’t stand deliberate cruelty.

Jaehwan seemed mildly alarmed, which meant he’d noticed Sanghyuk’s distress. He touched the side of Sanghyuk’s face, thumb stroking lightly as he drew Sanghyuk nearer to him. “Alright,” Jaehwan said softly, tone soothing. Sanghyuk felt a blush rising anew to his face, but Jaehwan had pulled him in against his body, holding him lightly and enabling Sanghyuk to hide his face against his neck. “I did not mean to upset you.”

Sanghyuk gave a noncommittal grumble, holding Jaehwan’s waist lightly. They stood in silence for a few long moments, embracing gently. Sanghyuk wasn’t used to this, this soft, strange intimacy. Jaehwan usually did not allow for such things, would kill them with sarcastic barbs and disdainful remarks. 

“It’s funny,” Jaehwan whispered, and Sanghyuk stiffened, bracing himself, “you have such a visceral reaction to the idea of me being harmed— and yet you threatened to stake me naught a few weeks ago.” 

“That’s different,” Sanghyuk grumbled. “You were being an asshole, and I would not cause suffering. My kills are clean.”

“I’m sure they are,” Jaehwan said, petting his back lightly, back to being vaguely patronizing. 

“Besides,” Sanghyuk added in a whisper, wondering if he should say this, “I don’t want to ever actually hurt you.”

This time, it was Jaehwan who stiffened. When he finally spoke, it was halting. “Well. I suppose that takes all the bite out of any future threats on your part.” His words were joking, but his tone was somber.

“I guess it does,” Sanghyuk said. Jaehwan pulled away a little, so he could look Sanghyuk in the eyes, his handsome face unusually serious. Sanghyuk didn’t know what to make of it. “Jaehwan—”

Jaehwan cut him off by kissing him, soft but insistent. Sanghyuk let out a muffled squeak of surprise before he tilted his head, kissing back gently. It was sweet, sweet and tentative, their lips moving against one another. Jaehwan was trembling in his arms. 

Then Jaehwan broke away, ending the kiss just as quickly as he’d begun it. He stepped back smartly, turning his face away. “Wonshik and Hongbin are home,” he said softly.

Sanghyuk blinked, his lips tingling from the kiss. “Oh, uh— alright.”

“I need— need to attend to something,” Jaehwan said stiffly, still not looking at Sanghyuk. “And you cannot be left in this room unsupervised, lest the necklace — or worse — take hold of you.” He finally raised his head, flicking his hair out of his eyes as he smiled with no warmth. “Human as you are, you are vulnerable to these things.”

Sanghyuk swallowed. “Jaehwan—”

“Go speak with Wonshik, he will love to converse with you, I am sure,” Jaehwan said, biting the words out. Sanghyuk didn’t move, and Jaehwan gestured sharply at the door. “Go, Sanghyuk. I am done babysitting you tonight, and currently have no desire to fuck you. Get out.”

Sanghyuk flinched back, face twisting as anger and a little bit of hurt bubbled up his throat. “God, _fuck you_ ,” Sanghyuk spat, turning on his heel and leaving Jaehwan standing amongst his treasures and the splatters of his own blood.


End file.
